Pop The Cherry Soda
by Aiko Sakura
Summary: IchiRuki... Ichigo asks Rukia to his senior prom, you can guess what happens ......


Slowly, she turned away from him and unzipped her silky black dress. Casting a sensual glance over her shoulder, she slid the dress down, exposing her creamy white shoulders. Gazing into her violet orbs longingly he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. This night had started exactly as any other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe his luck. He had just asked Rukia Kuchiki to senior prom and she had agreed. Ok, he hadn't exactly acted as nervous as he had felt when asking her, mumbling "will you go to the prom with me?"And he hadn't exactly reacted rationally when she had replyed "maybe if you ask me nicely", calling her a "midget" of all things in between dodging the kick she swiftly aimed at his head. But then again he is Ichigo Kurosaki and she is Rukia Kuchiki and that is the way their relationship works. Well that's his theory on it anyway.

That was two weeks ago and now he is standing outside Orihime's apartment waiting to pick up Rukia. Nervously he reached up and knocked his shaking fist against the door. Orihime answered in a blue evening dress, so low that you see her ample bust. It was beaded at the bodice and laced like a corset at the front. He could see her pale creamy shoulders and her soft hair clinging around them. "Damn Ishida is one lucky man" he thought.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun!!! You're here for Rukia??? I'll go get her!!!" And with that statement, said in her trademark breathless way, Orihime ran down her hallway to fetch Rukia. Ichigo tentatively followed behind, shutting the door with a loud thud.

Turning into Orihime's sitting room, he knew the house quite well, he was greeted with Orihime's breathless girly squeals of "isn't she lovely??? Don't you just looooove the dress!!!! Oh Kurosaki-kun don't just stand there say something!!" But he was lost in a world of his own, she was indeed a vision. The dress was made of black silk and clung in all the right places. It showed the unique milkiness of her skin, her clear pale complexion in all its beauty. It accentuated her chest, drawing his attention to it, by allowing his eye to flow down her exposed shoulders. As she turned he noticed it was backless, it showed the gentle curve her back had and more of the tantalising creamy skin. He gulped noticing just how much hotter the room had become, imagining ripping the dress from her here and now , hearing her moan and scream his name, kissing her neck, feeling her moans ripple against his tongue... oh he was in deep now alright.

Grudgingly, he brought his gaze back up to her face and found himself lost, swimming in those beautiful violet eyes. He knew she was smiling at him and he realised his jaw must have hit the floor and stayed there but at this moment he didn't care, all he wanted was her.

"You ready to go??" Snapping out of his fantasy, he nodded in response to her question. "Great now i'm acting like a love sick puppy!!" he thought. "Well then lets go!" she announced and he could hear the satisfaction in her velvety voice. As he slouched out the door he missed Rukia mouthing a silent "thank you" to Orihime. Turning to face Ichigo, Rukia beamed this was going to be one hell of a night!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached the lavish hotel the prom was being held in, Rukia was inwardly smirking in glee. Her plan had worked exceedingly well, just as Orihime had said. Speaking of which, Orihime really had changed a lot since hooking up with Ishida. She became less fixated on Ichigo which was a very good thing in Rukia's mind. And as well as that she was becoming increasingly fixated in setting up her two "lovebunnies" as she had affectionately named the orange haired substitute shinigami and his shinigami partner. At first she had rejected Orihimes proposals but this one was too good to pass up!!! She cautiously glanced over at Ichigo standing beside Ishida and Chad, and caught him wide-eyed openly staring at her. "Perfect" she thought. As soon as she had glanced over he had quickly turned away, eyes cast downwards, face beetroot red.

But then suddenly he was at her side, as a new song blared.

"Dance?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his hot moist breath making her neck tingle. Nodding silently in agreement, she grabbed the hand he offered her and followed him to the dancefloor.

His hand was warm yet dry and she felt a spark of electric excitement shiver up her spine at his touch. God, how she wanted him, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted her just as much.

_You have no idea what you're doing to me_

Slowly she ground up against him, causing him to tense ever so slightly, the feel of the silk rubbing against his hands almost to much to bear. Luckily he had booked a room for tonight as had the rest of his year. It wasn't like he had planned it. Thank God for Orihime persuading him to book that room!!!!

_and I don't know how you snuck your way into my house_

At that line they both gazed at each other, his golden lust-filled irises meeting her searching violet ones.And at that magical moment, a connection was made. They both saw something in each others eyes which hadn't been there before, and it was amazing they both hadn't noticed it before now.

Instantly Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and led her from the dancefloor, upstairs to the room he had booked, Panting in excitement and nervousness, he fumbled in the pockets of his tux jacket for the door key. Then in his disbelief at the thought of the actions to come, he spent 5 minutes clumsily trying to open the door before he finally succeeded. Dragging Rukia through the doorway and into the sparsely decorated room, he lasted all of two seconds before he jumped on her, kissing her delicious cherry tasting lips, letting his tongue run along their outside.

Surprised, at first, mainly at the jolt of electricity that ran throughout her body but also at sheer disbelief at this new turn of events, she tensed a little. But owing to instinct and an unsatiable hunger for more she leaned forward and kissed back with such fever and longing, crashing her tongue clumsily against Ichigo's, exploring every inch of his mouth.

He willingly obliged, not like he had much of a choice, the force of her kiss pushing him back into one of the gaudy wallpapered walls. Smirking slightly into the kiss, he quickly twisted so that she was pinned against the wall, held in place by his body. He could feel the heat radiating from her in this otherwise awkward position and it just served to make the desire he was feeling rush even faster through his veins.

Out of instinct, the petite shinigami wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss further. As they broke for air, Ichigo slowly proceeded to gently kiss down her pale neck, stopping every so often to nibble and suck on her smooth skin, yet being careful not to leave any marks. "Mmmmmh,don't stop i..ich...ichi...ichigo. mmmmm" her moans vibrated against his tongue turning him on even more and making him smirk to himself at the obvious pleasure he was giving her. Still sucking her neck he moved his hands to the back of her dress fumbling for the zipper. "ah..ah...mmm..ah..mmm." was all she could manage, yet suddenly she was on the other side of the room facing the window. "You didn't think you could get away with it that eaily did you?"

Looking over her shoulder at him with a growing satisified smirk on her face and a mischievious glint in her eye, she winked. Getting more intrigued by the minute, Ichigo remained rooted to the spot. Slowly, she turned away from him and unzipped her silky black dress. Casting a sensual glance over her shoulder, she slid the dress down, exposing her creamy white shoulders. He could see that all she was wearing now was a lacy black strapless bra and black lacy boypants. Impulsively he wandered over to her in a daze,burying his head in the crook of her neck, sucking, kissing and feeling his way all around her body. Seizing her chance, Rukia skillfully and quickly tore off Ichigo's jacket and shirt. All that was left was his troublesome tux pants and boxers.Unknowingly he helped with that particular problem by removing them himself in his haste to get what he wanted.

Picking her up carefully, while ramming his tongue into her throat, he carried her to the bed. Laying her on top of the covers he ran his hands all over her body. Finally he stopped them at her breasts. Discarding her bra, he took the tip of one of the soft pink mounds into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to cause the tip to harden. He continued to run his tongue round the hardened nub while using his hand to flick and rub her other neglected nipple. Slowly he sucked across the valley of chest until he had swapped sides. Then he took the other nipple in his mouth carefully sucking and licking while his hand attended to her other side.

Suck,suck,lick,rub,suck,suck,lick,rub,lick,lick,suck,rub...It was driving her mad, intensifying the painful aching she felt.But Rukia wasn't going to give up just yet,this was definately not enough. she started to respond to Ichigo's touches in her own way, repeating his actions on his neck.

Suck,suck,lick,rub,suck,suck,lick,rub,lick,lick,suck,rub... _Ah so that's what she's up to_...Suck,suck,lick,rub,suck,suck,bite... That shocked him. Suddenly he had stopped all of his actions. Rukia moaned in want and desire. She didn't notice him grin. "mmm you like it like that do you?" he growled, and rubbed two of his fingers against her wet core.

"Mmmmmm...ye..ye..ichi..mmmmm" She was now completely lost in desire. Instinctively she reaced out and grabbed his pulsating member. Electric shocks ran through him as every time he rubbed her she repaid the favour. It was getting harder and harder for the shinigami representative to control himself and his object of desire was not making it easier for him. Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist. Although it was torture for him, he endured it and looked smoulderingly into her violet eyes, mentally pleading with her to let him fufill his desperate need to be inside her.

Noting the intense desire in her lovers eyes and feeling the need of her own rising within her, Rukia moaned loudly almost as a signal to Ichigo to proceed. Tentatively at first, Ichigo placed himself inside her slowly, inch by inch. He wanted to just pound into her relentlessly until she was screaming his name in ecstasy but out of his care for her he resisted doing just that. Suddenly, Rukia kissed him with such urgency and desire, that all his self control went out the window and he pound into her so hard that he was in danger of knocking her off the bed and through the wall into the room next door.

That thought would have usually terrified Rukia except it never popped into her mind. She was too engrossed in the pleasure and sensations she was feeling due to the orange-haired man above her. She was close now she could feel it, the corkscrew in her stomach tightening. Little did she know that her lover was nearing his peak aswell, yet trying to hold out for her sake. He couldn't hold out much longer when he felt her tense and her walls spasm around him. Just as she finished her high, he felt his body tense and saw the blinding light. He felt as if he was melting but in a good way.

The united lovers fell in a sweaty messy heap on the bed, tangled in each others limbs. Rearranging themselves so that Rukia's back was against Ichigo's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her and his head buried in her sweet-smelling hair. Finally joined together, the shinigami substitute and his petite shinigami lover lay peacefully together, the blissful silence only

broken by their still ragged breathing. Adpoting the Now-Or-Never attitude, Ichigo slowly breathed out "I love you, Rukia". Stunned into silence, Rukia waited a few seconds before breathlessly replying "I love you too".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs Oihime swayed in time to the music with her boyfriend, Uryuu Ishida. "Orihime, it seems that your plan has worked?? Ichigo and Rukia are nowhere to be found". "Did you not trust me, Uryuu? I told you it'd work. And since it seems that they've had their fun, maybe we should have ours??" She accompanied her last statement with a discreet lick of her lips, unnoticed to everyone except Uryuu. Taking his hand in hers, she slowly led him up the stairs.


End file.
